Le Lutin et le Soldat
by attrape-reve
Summary: jasper et alice tout simplement ... Chapitre 4 disponible :D
1. la demande du soldat

Slt tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic que je publie. Jspr qu'elle va vous plaire. Si c'est le cas ou non laisser moi une petite review (si ça vous dis).

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Mais l'histoire est de moi.

A vous de voir quand l'histoire se passe. Avant que la famille Cullen rencontre Bella, ou quelques années après le mariage de cette dernière avec Edward (à vous de voir).

BONNE LECTURE !

[ LE LUTIN ET LE SOLDAT ]

Chapitre 1 : la demande du soldat

/POV JASPER /

Comment un être aussi petit, peut-il vous faire ressentir autant de chose ? Comment un minuscule être magique à l'apparence si fragile peut-il adoucir, attendrir le plus dur et indifférent des soldats ? C'est pourtant ce qu'à réussit à faire mon âme-sœur : Alice. Ma sœur, ma compagne, ma moitié, ma petite fée. Elle m'a sortit de la dureté et cruauté de mon existence. Je la suivrais partout, même dans la mort. Lorsqu'elle est venue à moi je n'ai vu que ses yeux couleurs du soleil. Ils semblaient être deux étoiles sur la voie lactée blanche de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant moi, une comète passa (il se l'a joue un peu Edward là vous trouver pas !). J'avais enfin trouvé mon destin, mon futur, mon éternité…

J'étais dans notre lieu : le bar de notre rencontre, un peu miteux mais chaleureux avec ses habitué bruyants, ses couleurs chaudes aux murs, et ses fauteuils me rappelais ce que j'avais ressentis lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir une vision de moi, ici à la même table reculée de la salle, cette même table où cette fée m'était apparue. Je l'attendais, pour paraître normal, humain, je commandais un whisky comme le premier jour. Je me donnais l'impression de suivre un rituel : le même bar, la même table, la même commande. Comme pour boucler la boucle.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit, je sus que c'était elle. Son parfum - celui de sa fantaisie, de son enthousiasme, et de son sourire - envahit toute la pièce. Elle n'en fut que plus accueillant à mes yeux. Elle se place en face de moi, et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui répondis :  
- tu m'as fait attendre ! (cette première phrase qu'elle m'avait adressé à notre « premier rendez-vous » )  
- désolé, que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
Elle venait de rentrer dans mon jeux, j'en fus ravis, je pouvais donc lui poser ma question. Les prochaines paroles que j'allais dire cèleraient à jamais ma vie.  
- répondre « oui » à ma demande en mariage.

Alice me regarda quelques minutes, sous le coup de la surprise. J'avais réussit à la prendre en défaut. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça ! Cela me remplis encore plus de joie. Ça avait été une VRAIE surprise. Son regard se voila – signe d'une vision – elle cacha ses deux petites étoiles et afficha un magnifique sourire, puis elle me sauta au cou, m'embrasse tendrement, et me dis « OUI » !


	2. la surprise du lutin

Slt à tous  
Merci à amazrie et fascinatemyself pour leur review.  
Je poste le deuxième chapitre. (le troisième chapitre dans une semaine environ)  
Jspr qu'il va vous plaire

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ LE LUTIN ET LE SOLDAT ]**

Chapitre 2 : la surprise du lutin

/ POV ALICE /

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Jasper Hale, mon chevalier, mon guerrier m'avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Lui qui ressentait tout ceux des autres, ou les faisaient ressentir à autrui, mais n'était jamais à l'écoute, ni à l'aise avec les siens. Comment un homme si renfermé avait-il put me demander ma main ? Et surtout comment ai-je fais pour ne rien voir vu venir, moi l'extralucide, qui prévoit l'avenir, et encore plus clairement quand il s'git de l'avenir de ceux qui me sont proche ? Et qui ai-je de plus proche que Jasper. Je suis abasourdie. Une voyante, tu parles ! Même pas capable de prédire une demande en mariage, pff.

Nous venions de sortir du bar, main dans la main. Mon cœur, s'il avait put aurait battu à la chamade à en exploser de bonheur. J'étais euphorique. Jasper me laissa le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, de ma surprise, bref de me calmer. Parce que là on peut dire que j'étais tout sauf calme, je sautillais partout. Les gens me dévisageais, comme si j'étais folle, et oui j'étais folle, folle amoureuse de lui, folle de bonheur, enfin vous voyez, cette folie des amoureux. Jasper a ressentit qu'il m'avait surprise avec sa demande. Et je vois un sourire sur son visage, celui qu'il avait le jour de notre rencontre, magnifique. Jasper se décida à me parler une fois que nous fûmes seuls :  
_**- Alice, je sais que tu es surprise, mais…**_**  
**je lui coupai la parole  
**- **_**comment tu as fait pour que je te vois dans le bar à m'attendre, mais que je ne vois pas ta demande ? Comment ?  
- et bien je me suis forcé à ne pas y penser, n'y a prendre ma décision définitive quand aux mots que j'allais employer. Mais je pensais que tu aurais vu le sujet général. J'ai été très heureux de te surprendre  
- Oh jasper, tu sais que tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux !  
-j'en suis content**_

Nous continuâmes notre marche, arrivés dans l'allée de notre belle maison blanche. Il s'arrêta, je suivis le mouvement.  
**- **_**qu'il y a-t-il ? **_Demandai-je_**  
- je voudrais juste savoir…  
- qu'elle était ma vision que j'ai eut dans le bar, celle qui a suivit ta demande en mariage ?  
- oui c'est à peu près ça  
- et ben non tu se sauras pas. SURPRISE !**_**  
**_**- quoi !**_ répondit-il l'air décontenancé.  
J'avais vu qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, mais je savais aussi que je ne lui dirais rien, sinon où était le plaisir.  
**- **_**chacun son tour pour les surprises. Tu m'as eut pour la demande, donc je ne te dirais rien pour la cérémonie…**_ dis-je espiègle. Je savais que ça allait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est pour ça que je partie en sautillant, à vitesse vampirique bien sûr.

/ POV JASPER /

_**-… pour la cérémonie.**_  
Comment ça elle avait vu notre mariage. Le temps que je réagisse, elle s'était enfuie en dansant comme une petite puce. Qu'elle était belle, je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir de me tenir en dehors de sa vision. Mais je l'appelai quand même pour plus d'explications. Mais elle se contenta de m'offrir un sourire quand je la rejoignis sur le porche, de m'embrasser furtivement, et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle glissa dans un murmure à mon oreille. Qu'elle douce mélodie.  
- _**tu verras bien !**_  
Son rire était si beau. Puis nous rentrâmes main dans la main, avec une surprise pour notre famille.

**A SUIVRE …**

Si vous avez aimé tapez REVIEW  
Si vous n'avez pas aimé tapez REVIEW  
zibou$ à tous, et RDV au prochain chapitre


	3. l’annonce du soldat

COUCOU, voici le chapitre 3  
Merci à Hell71 pour sa review d'encouragement.

**Petite précision pr comprendre** :  
les 2 premier chapitre peuvent être lu séparément et sans vraiment d'espace temporel. Mais celui là est avant le mariage de Bella et Edward, mais ils sont ensemble. Et Bella est déjà transformée

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ LE LUTIN ET LE SOLDAT ]**

*******

Chapitre 3 : l'annonce du soldat

***

/POV EDWARD/

La porte s'ouvrit et entre Alice et Jasper. Elle était toute excitée, bien plus que d'habitude. Et croyez moi ce n'est pas peu dire. Alice est une vraie pile électrique. Jasper lui était fidèle à lui-même calme et posé, bien qu'il affichait un sourire énorme, ce qui après réflexion était assez étrange sur lui, le torturé de la famille, quelque chose le rendait TRES heureux. Mais quoi ? Je me permis de fouiner un peu dans les pensées de ma chère sœur, mais Alice me cachait ses pensées avec une robe blanche, une magnifique robe de mariée. Elle devait encore réfléchir aux préparatifs du mariage hypothétique de Bella et moi-même. Car depuis que Bella était un vampire, elle refusait de m'épouser tout de suite prétextant que nous avions l'éternité pour ça. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faut. Mais la vraie raison était que ma chère et tendre avait une peur bleue du mariage même étant devenue une vampire puissante. Elle n'avait toujours pas dis « oui » à ma demande. Mais bon revenons en au petit couple en face de moi. Comme Alice ne donnait rien, je me tournai vers Jasper, moins douer qu'elle pour me cacher son esprit. Lui, il avait toutes ses pensées qui tournaient autour d'Alice.

Tout à coup j'entendis Bella crier et sauter dans les bras d'Alice (ce qu'elles pouvaient se ressembler parfois). Tout le reste de la famille ne comprenait rien. Emmet trouvait encore mon amour hilarante. Rosalie la trouvait bizarre. Esmée, elle trouvait cet échange touchant, et Carlisle fixait jasper en quête de réponse. Moi de mon côté j'étais frustré de ne pas savoir avant les autres. J'aime cette primeur de l'info. L'incompréhension fut encore plus totale lorsque Bella s'adressa au couple.

-_**FELICITATIONS ! je suis super heureuse pour vous.**_

Je sentais que Rosalie n'en pouvait plus. Et elle exprima tout haut ce que tous pensait.

_**-mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette maison, vous pouvez m'expliquer**_.

C'est alors que Jasper prit Alice par la taille et annonça à toute la famille la bonne nouvelle :

_**-nous allons nous marier !**_

C'est donc ça que Bella avait comprit avant tout le monde. Et dire que c'est moi l'homme qui lit dans les pensées, pfff, qu'elle blague, même pas capable de savoir quand ma petite sœur va se marier. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Esmée trembler, signe que si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré d'émotion, de joie, de bonheur. Carlisle alla féliciter Jasper et prit dans ses bras Alice. Elle rajouta :

_**-mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**_

Jasper était étonné et répliqua.

-_**pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas sûre de toi ?  
-oh que si elle est sûre,**_ répondis-je à sa place, _**elle voit déjà sa robe.**_

Alice s'avança dangereusement vers moi, me regarda avec des yeux plein de menaces.

_**-Edward Cullen je t'interdis de la lui décrire**_, cracha-t-elle  
-_**alors pourquoi tu veux attendre ?**_ demanda jasper, remplit de doutes.  
_**-c'est pas évident !  
- non,**_ répondirent tout les Cullen et Bella  
-_**les préparatifs**_. Eclaircit-elle comme si s'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Bella se tourna vers moi et me dis :

_**-Alice resteras toujours…  
-Alice**_, finis-je pour elle, voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

Puis le lutin rajouta

_**-et puis vous savez dans une vie de vampire, il y a pas beaucoup de raison de faire la fête, toutes les fêtes humaines deviennent dérisoire avec le temps.  
-et ? **_demanda Rosalie  
-_**alors on va attendre que le mariage de Bella et Edward soit passé. Et dans quelques années nous fêterons le notre.**_

Bella réagit aussitôt

_**-je n'ai pas dis oui à Edward, à ce que je sache.  
-mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai vu… **_répondit Alice  
_**-Comment ç a !**_ criâmes Bella et moi en même temps  
_**-du calme Bella**_, puis s'adressant à moi, _**elle fera une superbe mariée.**_

C'est alors qu'Esmée prit Bella dans ses bras, et elle ne put donc pas répliquer. Jasper cria.

_**-Félicitations vous deux !**_

Bella réagit au quart de tour.

_**-mais ça suffit JE N'AI PAS DIT « OUI » !!!**_  
_**-je sais. Tu diras « je le veux »,**_ répondit espiègle Alice.

Bella fulminait. Sa plus grande peur : se marier, allait se réaliser.

Moi j'étais heureux. Wouah, mon frère et ma sœur allaient se marier, et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre Bella allait accepter de devenir ma femme. Et connaissant alice si elle voulait attendre c'est que cela allait bientôt ce produire. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est une patience à toute épreuve. J'allais prochainement être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

**A SUIVRE …**

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
Une petite review pour me le dire.  
Bizous à tous et à toutes.

Chapitre 4 dans +/- une semaine…


	4. mes excuses

**BONJOUR à tous**

Je pense que vous n'allez pas être très content de ce que je vais vous dire

C'est la page blanche. Je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite du Lutin et le Soldat.  
Je suis désolée, peut être que l'inspiration pourra revenir vite, je l'espère. Je ne veux pas vous laissez comme ça à attendre la suite. Donc je vous préviens. Il est possible qui n'y ai pas de suite.  
C'est vrai que mes chapitres peuvent être prit comme des Os et se suffirent à eux-mêmes. Ainsi vous ne serez pas trop déçu, je l'espère.

Une suite viendra peut être. Si j'arrive enfin à me remettre dans ce petit couple : Alice et Jasper.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aime ce couple.

Je vous promets d'essayer de faire la suite. Mais donc je ne sais pas quand.

Je tiens encore à m'excuser. Et j'espère ne pas vous avoir dégouté de me lire.

A bientôt.

Attrape-reve.


	5. les préparatifs du lutin

**SLT tout le monde  
**j'ai finalement retrouvé l'inspiration, donc je vous mets la suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Je n'en suis pas très fière mais j'ais pas put faire mieux. Je l'améliorerais peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant je vous mets une suite qui je pense vous attendez.

Merci à amazrie, fascinatemyself , Hell71 , , fascinatemyself et twilight-alice-jasper pour avoir lu ma fic

**twilight-alice-jasper **je sais que tu as été déçue que j'arrête ma fic alors qu'elle était pas finie, mais j'ai réussie à faire une suite. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Ni les autres d'ailleurs. Par contre je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre qui sera surement le dernier. Mais je le posterai. Je finirai cette fan fic.

Je m'excuse encore d'avoir prit tant de temps pour faire la suite.

BONNE LECTURE

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**[ LE LUTIN ET LE SOLDAT ]**

Chapitre 4 : les préparatifs du lutin

/POV BELLA/

Mon mariage avait été fêté il y a 10 ans. Et Alice m'avait épuisé avec les préparatifs, et maintenant que c'était SON mariage c'était PIRE. Je vous jure elle va réussir l'exploit survampire d'anéantir une des plus grandes familles de vampire. Et évidemment elle se servait de moi, ou plutôt de mon bouclier pour tout cacher aux autres. Ainsi Jasper ne ressentait plus ce qu'elle ressentait, et Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées pour ensuite les transmettre à Jasper. Elle voulait éviter tout les risques, le moindre lapsus. Un peu excessive quand même ! Surtout quand elle restait toujours avec moi autant pour ce protéger que pour s'assurer que je ne cafte pas sur quelques choses, comme sa robe par exemple, qui soit dit en passant à déjà été vu par Edward il y a 10 ans quand elle nous a annoncer son mariage.

Aujourd'hui, trois jours avant le mariage, elle voulait qu'on retourne faire les derniers essayages pour les robes. Ridicules si vous voulez mon avis. Nous sommes de VAMPIRES ! Je crois que ma sœur a oublié ce petit détail, nous ne changeons plus d'apparences, mais bon ils font dire qu'elle a envie de faire un mariage comme les humains. Alors même les choses inutiles à notre espèce et bien elle veut les faire quand même, comme les essayages, et la nourriture. Ah MERDE c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle veut aller voir pour son gâteau. Je ne suis pas là. Il faut que je me cache. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte…

_**-AHHHHH !!!  
-où contais tu aller comme ça ?**_ Me demanda le lutin qui se trouvait juste dernière ma porte les mains sur les hanches, d'un air très colérique.  
_**-euh… dans ma chambre**_. Proposai-je  
_**-tu te fou de moi ! Bella tu avais promis de m'accompagner.**_

Elle me fit ses yeux de chiens battus. Comment refuser à des yeux pareils. Moi je vous le dis c'est impossible. Elle vit dans le futur que je venais, elle se mit donc à sautiller dans tout les sens.

_**-je vais chercher Rosalie, et on file aux essayages, après le gâteau, ensuite on vérifie les invités…**_

Elle était partie en énumérant tout ce qu'elle voulait faire dans cette seule journée. Alors OK je suis un vampire. OK je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. OK je suis immortelle. Mais là elle va me tuer si elle continu.

***

Nous sortions à peine des dernières retouches. Rosalie s'étaient plainte d'avoir prit quelque grammes. Elle était partie chasser juste avant. Alice l'avait alors bien enguirlandé.

_**-NON mais tu pouvais pas prévoir. Maintenant tu devras revenir la veille du mariage pour les retouches. Sinon sa ne tombera pas parfaitement. Je veux que TOUT soit PARFAIT. Ce n'est pas trop demander pour une vamp…**_

J'avais vite mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

_**-désolée les filles, je crois que je suis un peu à cran.  
-ce n'est pas grave Alice. J'étais un peu comme toi le jour de mon mariage**_. Répondit Rosalie en prenant le petit lutin dans ses bras.  
_**-bon les filles, je ne voudrais pas détruire ce moment de calme, mais si on va être en retard pour la dégustation de gâteau.**_

Rosalie et moi ne purent réprimer une grimace de dégout. Evidement comment avoir envie d'une dégustation de gâteau, quand chaque part aura le gout de terre. Franchement pas appétissant.

_**-ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, j'ai une astuce pour les gâteaux**_. Dit mystérieusement Alice.

Nous étions devant le pâtissier, et de loin j'aperçu une silhouette familière. Alice fit de grand signe de la main. Mais bien sur c'était Angela. C'est elle qui allait gouter les gâteaux et dire son avis, nous n'aurions qu'à faire semblant de manger et ensuite d'approuver ses choix.

-_**tu es géniale.**_ Répliqua Rosalie.

Je ne pus que l'approuver.

Le gâteau choisit, était une belle pièce montée, alternant chocolat, fraises, et poires. Si j'étais encore humaine j'aurai adorée. Ce gâteau avait 7 étages. Il était gigantesque. Au dessus les deux figurines représentaient un soldat, portant sur son dos une petite fée. Tout deux riaient. Je dois avouer que cela représentait parfaitement Jasper et Alice.

En rentrant Alice eut envie de revoir encore le nombre d'invités, puis de vérifier par son système de réponses instantanées, autrement dit ses visions. Si personnes ne s'étaient désistés. Mais pour ce biais, je devais l'enlever de la protection de mon bouclier, et englober tous ceux qui étaient dans la villa. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle. Donc pendant le temps du transfert de bouclier, elle s'efforçait de pencher à autre chose qu'à sa robe.

J'avais sous mon bouclier, Esmée qui revoyait des plans à la cuisine, Carlisle dans son bureau, Jasper et Emmett en train de jouer à la console au salon, et Rosalie en train de se pomponner à la salle de bain. Edward était parti chassé, il dépassait le rayon de mon action.

Alice parue contente. Surement des gens qui ne pouvaient pas venir au début, et qui venaient finalement de se libérer pour son mariage. Puis le pire qu'il puisse arriver arriva.

Alice pensait si fort à sa robe, se pensant protéger, par mon bouclier qui bloquait tout le monde dans ma bulle, se coupa de toute vision et la catastrophe arriva.

Edward venait juste de rentrer de la chasse. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la maison, il pourrait entendre les pensées d'Alice. J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait pas à sa robe.

_**-Edward Anthony Cullen, tu es un vampire mort !!!**_

Et bien si elle pensait à sa robe, Edward l'avait vu, et elle avait vu qu'il l'avait vu.

Jasper accouru vers sa belle. Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_**-Bella, met Jasper et moi sous ton bouclier.  
-pourquoi veux-tu que Jasper soit…  
-fait le, s'il te plait**_ me coupa-t-telle comme si c'était une urgence.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle me demandait.

_**-qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?**_ demanda Emmett.  
_**-oh rien, je viens juste de voir la robe d'Alice, et elle est quelque peu enragée.**_

Le mot était faible vu la peur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Jasper. Il pouvait ressentir toute les émotions d'Alice, et elle devait vraiment être en colère pour foutre la trouille à un vampire ayant fait la guerre.

Edward regarda Alice avec un air amusé.

_**-comment est –elle ?**_ Se risqua à demander Jasper.  
_**-elle est…  
-si tu réponds Edward, je te tue de mes mains.**_  
_**-… magnifique.**_

Jasper sourit, mais Alice se lança sur Edward pour l'étriper. Jasper eut juste le temps de retenir sa belle.

_**-du calme ma chérie, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, je n'ai toujours pas vu ta robe. Tu ne peux qu'être magnifique de toute façon.**_

Alice se calma. Puis embrassa son futur mari, elle tira la langue à Edward et ils partirent dans leur chambre.

Le problème avec mon bouclier c'est que je sais exactement ce que font les personnes qui y sont à l'intérieur.

_**-ALICE !! JASPER !! GARGEZ ÇA POUR VOTRE NUIT DE NOCE !!! **_

_*******_

_A SUIVRE…_

_Alors suis-je pardonné pour cette longue attente ? Ou pas du tout ?  
Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic (pour les nouveaux lecteurs) de ce chapitre pour ceux qui la connaisse depuis le début._

_Voila à bientôt pour la fin de l'histoire (car je pense regrouper la mariage et la nuit de noce)_

_Bisous, et encore désoler pour mon retard.  
(il vaut mieux tard que jamais)_


End file.
